It is of course important for the Broadcast Channel (BCH) of an LTE cell to accommodate UE handsets which only exhibit a minimum handset capability and in addition to handsets exhibiting a current maximum capability. Such lower capability handsets will of course offer an overall performance which is lower than that of the comparatively higher capability handsets.
Insofar as it maybe deemed unacceptable for UE of low capability to keep shifting their reception band between the sub-carriers transporting dedicated channels and those transporting the broadcast channel, it will be necessary to deliver the broadcast data through a relatively narrow band, i.e. that of the least-capable UE handset, and thereby allowing some space for the dedicated channels. This of course sets a limitation on the time required to acquire all of the broadcast information. While it is of course possible to dedicate portions of the system bandwidth to the low capability UE handsets, and other portions to the higher-capability UE handsets, limitations nevertheless remain. While attempts have been made at providing for UE handsets exhibiting differing capabilities, these generally involve the narrowing of the broadcast channel, the repeating of the broadcast channel and also a combination of the aforementioned involving narrow-band broadcast channel repeats, limitations and disadvantages nevertheless remain particularly with regard to the perceived wasted communication system capacity.